


Wincest Christmas

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), post s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Written or @Random-fireworks as a gift.no beta. mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Wincest Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written or @Random-fireworks as a gift.
> 
> no beta. mistakes are my own.

The first Christmas after everything was done they went all out in the bunker. Dean insisted on getting a real tree. They finally got it set up in the library then started decorating with the ornaments. Then they decorated the rest of the bunker.  
Dean stepped back to admire their work while Sam fell back on the couch.  
“Sam we forgot to put the star on the top of the tree.” He said with fake frustration.  
Sam sighed “Dean we don’t have a ladder. How are we supposed to get it up there?”  
Dean thought for a moment then picked up the stare from the box. “Sammy comes here.”  
Sam reluctantly got up out of his comfortable spot and came up behind Dean. “What?”  
“Lift me up Baby. I think I can reach if you can get me high enough.” 

Soon Dean was standing on Sam’s shoulders struggling to get the star to stay. “Sam! Keep me steady!”  
“Dean your heavy it’s not that easy!” Sam complained.  
“I got it! “ Dean said proudly after several more minutes of struggling and a few near falls.  
Sam helped Dean down then hugged him from behind.  
“Never knew decorating could be so much work.” Dean whined.  
Sam dropped his arms and huffed as he shoved Dean forward. “You make me carry everything in and I got the heavy end of the tree. Then the whole star thing. “  
“Hey I was making a pie and Hot Chocolate from scratch. Both should be ready by now.” Dean said as he headed to the kitchen. “Just relax and I’ll make it up to you.”  
Sam fell back on the couch across from the tree and waited for Dean to return. The tree and decorations were worth all the trouble. Dean was happy for once in a long time. He was happy that’s all that mattered.  
Dean returned with the entire pie and two large mugs of Hot Chocolate. “Here Sammy” Dean handed Sam a mug and a fork. “Dig in”  
Sam took the first bite of pie and hummed when the sugary apples hit his lips. The crust was perfectly flaky and the apples not too sweet. “Dean this is really good.”  
Dean just smiled as he shoved a huge piece of pie into his mouth. “ cucou” He mumbled as he chewed the pie. Sam lifted the Christmas themed mug to his lips and took a sip. He hummed again and took a larger drink.  
“Told you I would make it up to you. I have your first gift. I need you to open it up early. After the pie I-I’ll get it r-ready.” Dean said as he drained his Hot Chocolate and ate another big chunk of pie.  
Once the pie was all gone Dean took the pie pan and mugs to the kitchen then came back into the room and started the record player. Dean had changed into a different shirt and the only pair of jeans that he owned that didn’t have holes in them.  
Sam studied Dean’s hand as he offered it to him. Was his hand shaking? Sam wondered as he silently took the offed hand. They started dancing around the room their foreheads pressed together. The music slowed down and Dean stopped dancing. “S-Sam I’m not too good with words but. You’re the center of my life. The reason that I want to keep living every day. You’re the love of my life. My soul mate. I meant it when I said ‘There ain't no me, if there ain't no you’” Dean knelt down on one knee and pulled out a ring.  
Sam’s eyes were wide open” Dean.” He breathed  
“Sam Winchester will you marry me?”  
Tears were already falling down Sam’s face as he nodded and choked out his answer “yes”  
Dean stood up and slid the dark gun metal ring on Sam’s finger. Sam kissed Dean and pulled him as close as humanly possible. When they finally broke for air they were both still crying. “Dean you know it’s the same for you right” Sam said as he whipped away the last few tears.  
“What’s that Sammy?” Dean asked  
“There ain't no me, if there ain't no you.”  
Dean pulled Sam into a hug and kissed his neck. “I need you to fuck me.” Dean whispered


End file.
